This invention relates to infants' carriages and more particularly to those commonly called "go-carts" or strollers. These carriages comprise a chassis or skeleton structure consisting usually of two pairs of crossing bars, wheels being provided at the lowermost ends of the four bars. The carriages of this build are lightweight and therefore are apt to be inconveniently affected by even small irregularities of the terrain on which they travel. A small stone--or any other slight outcrop of the ground--causes the pushed carriage to jump and in some cases to tilt dangerously to the infant riding in the carriage. It has even happened that a carriage has over-turned.